The following relates to a container and a method of using a container. More specifically, the following relates to a container and a method of using a container with an automated instrument.
Some samples, such as blood and the like, to be tested medically are collected from a patient in a tube. Some patients who are relatively healthy can afford to give a relatively large amount of sample, thereby filling the tube to a first, relatively high level. However, some patients, such as elderly people, children, people who are less healthy and the like, cannot afford to give such a relatively large amount of sample. These patients may be able to give a relatively small amount of sample which fills the tube to a second, relatively low level which is below the relatively high level reached by the sample obtained from a relatively healthy person. The second level is located on the tube such that the first level (relatively healthy person sample) is between the second level (relatively less healthy person sample) and a top or open end of the tube.
In some cases, the samples collected in the tube are presented to an automated instrument to perform medical tests on the samples. To transfer the sample from the tube to the instrument, the instrument may have a nozzle which moves into the tube and sucks a desired portion of the sample into the nozzle. If the sample in the tube were at the first level, it may be relatively easy for the instrument to suck the desired portion of the sample into the nozzle. However, if the sample within the tube were at the second level, then it may be relatively less easy for the instrument to suck the desired portion of the sample into the nozzle. Therefore, there is a need to provide a way by which sample present at the second level may be more easily sucked into the nozzle.